Full Moon's Gaze
by ShenYue
Summary: Somethings up with Ruby and Spinner and it's causing problems between everyone. What's happening? Read and find out! ^-^ This is a first fic so go easy on me please. r
1. Default Chapter

This is a first fic so please, don't be too harsh. Read and review even if it was the worst thing you have ever read. If anything is spelled wrong or I messed up the names, let me know. I'm using the names from the American series; I haven't seen anything else.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors.

She was close now. The screams were echoing through the air and inside her head, Li and Kero's screams. She could see them now, through the hazy fog and trees. They weren't moving. Soft, white feathers littered the ground and fell through the air, creating a blanket illuminated by the full moon's light. Yue was nowhere to be found and Spinner was laughing over his triumph. Everyone was dead. The closer she got the more there were. Ms. McKenzie, Kero, Madison, everyone she had ever known, Tori, Li, Meilin, Ami, the dead continued. All there. All dead. All gone. A small breeze stirred her blue outfit and she clutched the key tightly in her hands. A shout, she was sure she heard one. It had sounded like Yue. Running past the laughing murderer she headed toward the scream. 

"Sa...ku...ra..." He was there, lying spread-eagled on the ground, wings broken and bloody, the once pristine feathers soaked in crimson fluid. His soft, violet-hued, eyes held a pleading look, begging her to leave as he struggled, in vain, to get up. 

"I can't leave you." Sakura whispered and ran to his side. 

"Please..." His last breathe was a warning and plea combined into one gentle word. Maniacal laughter brought her eyes upward. Ruby.

"You can't win."

So, how was it? This was only a prologue so bear with me. Don't forget the reviews, ^-^


	2. Reasons

Here's the second part. Thanks to all who reviewed. ^-^v

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors.

Sakura woke in a cold sweat, panting and whimpering with fear. The dream had been so vivid she had thought it real. She looked for Kero. The small yellow guardian was sleeping peacefully in his drawer, not having noticed anything was wrong. Suddenly there was a rush of wings and Yue was at her window. Throwing it open she pulled him inside, giving him barely enough time to draw in his wings, and hugged him tightly. His gentle voice came.

"I felt your distress Mistress. What is wrong?" He leaned back and looked into her tear filled eyes.

"I had a vision. Everyone...everyone..." She left off and buried her head in his robes. Kero finally woke up and glided over to the two. Yue swayed a little and struggled to maintain balance. Noticing this Kero drew Sakura over to the bed and let the moon guardian lean against the wall. His power was waning. It had been cloudy for the past few days and the full moon had been obscured, not allowing him to draw power from it's light and with Sakura's magic still frail he wanted to abstain from drawing much energy from her.

"What's wrong Sakura?" She continued to sob into the sheets. Kero looked up at Yue.

"She had a vision. Everyone was dead." His deep voice wavered and he sat down on the bed. His true form was sapping what little strength he had. Once again Sakura felt the need to be held and she burrowed under Yue's arm while he leaned against the baseboard and closed his eyes halfway. He noted Kero's worried expression. "She will be fine. Mistress is asleep." He laid her head on the pillow and stood up, preparing to leave. Standing at the window, white wings flared and he leapt out and soared away. Kero sighed and returned to his drawer.

Yue barely made it home without collapsing from exhaustion. He climbed in through the window and immediately changed back into Julian who in turn fell unconscious to the floor. 

*Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!* The alarm clock sent daggers through Sakura's head and she flung out a hand to try and stop the raucous noise. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes and yawned, then the memories of last night came flooding back.

"Yue..." she murmured. Kero fluttered out of his drawer and hovered in front of her face.

"You better go or you'll be late for school." Sakura nodded and slipped out of bed. Putting on her school uniform she ran downstairs and ate a quick breakfast, almost missing Tori as he walked out the door. While skating beside him she wondered about last night and if her vision could come true. Kero had told her not to ignore her visions.

"Hey squirt," Tori called. "You going to wait for Julian or what?" Lost in her memories she had skated right past the house. The tall youth's grandparents weren't home, but then again, they almost never were. Tori stood there impatiently and tapped his foot, glancing at his watch. "Go in and get him or we're going to be late."

"Me?" Sakura blushed a deep red. "Okay..." Taking off her skates quickly she ran to the door and knocked. No answer. She opened the door timidly. "Julian?" Turning the corner she walked to his room and knocked on the door. Still know answer.

"Is he there?" Tori yelled down the hall. 

"I don't know!" The chestnut haired girl answered back. She opened the door and looked around carefully. She spotted his unconscious figure on the floor near the window. "Tori!" Distraught, she ran to Julian's body and called her older brother. "He'll know what to do." She whispered.

"What? We have to lea-" an angry Tori stopped in mid sentence and jogged to his sister and best friend. "What happened Sakura?" 

"I don't know, I came in here and he was like this..." she trailed off "Yue..." Tori was picking up Julian and setting the teen on the bed, checking his pulse.

"What?"

"Nothing. What should we do? His grandparents won't be back until next week and only Julian knows where to reach them." Sakura bit her lip.

"We'll take him to the hospital. " Tori lifted Julian and carried him into the living room. "I'll call the hospital and get an ambulance." 

"Right." Running to the Julian she allowed Tori to go call. _"It's my fault."_She thought. _"If I hadn't called Yue..."_ She brushed the stray hair away from Julian's exhausted features.

"I'm going to wait outside." 

."Alright." She rubbed her hands together worriedly. 

"Right squirt. Hey, don't worry, Julian will be fine." He looked down at the pale visage. _"As soon as I figure out what's going on."_

"No! Stop!" A blast of energy picked Eli up and threw him against the wall where he fell with a resounding thud. "You can't do this! I won't let you harm Sakura!"

"I don't see how you can stop us Clow." Ruby held up a hand and sent another energy blast his way. He dodged it and aimed one of his own. Before he could fire a large pair of jaws tightened around his mid-section.

"Spinner, please, stop this. I beg of you. You don't know what you are doing. I don't want to hurt either of you."

"Oh he knows the truth Clow." Her red eyes blazed. 

"Why?" Eli gasped as his breathing was cut off.

"Why? You dare ask why?" Her voice rose with intensity. "I'll tell you why Clow Reed!" She strode over and held his sagging head in her hand. "Because, you loved those worthless creations you call Yue and Keroberrows more then you loved us. It's not fair! We stayed by you! It was us and you still want your other creations! Well, Spinner and I are more powerful then you and them and we will prove it!" She released him. "Come on Spinner, let's go." Eli was dropped and forgotten as their figures faded from his oxygen-deprived sight.

"I just didn't want to hurt you..." 

How was this part? Any suggestions? r&r ^-^

BTW, It's the love between a child and a parent here not what some of you are probably thinking. 


	3. questions

I suppose I should have said that this was set in the beginning when Yue first appeared. That's why Sakura's magic isn't enough to support him. ^-^ Gomen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors.

Sakura watched, barely moving, as the paramedics arrived and carted Julian away on a gurney as if it were a dream. Before she knew it, they were gone.

"Come on, I'll walk you to school and explain." She nodded mutely at his comment and slipped on her roller blades.

"Tori?" She asked halfway there. "After school, during your soccer practice I mean, can I go visit Julian?" Tori waited before answering.

"Sure squirt." He ruffled her hair. "But make sure you go home first and leave a note for dad." Emerald eyes returned to staring at the ground while pale hands clutched a book bag. 

The rest of the journey continued in silence until they walked into the still classroom. Quietly, Sakura sat down in her seat in front of Li and ignored the looks while Tori explained the situation to the teacher. Ms. McKenzie nodded and returned to her lesson plan as Tori left the building. Sakura looked around a bit and noticed that Eli wasn't there. She began to worry.

"Unh..." Eli groaned and sat up, shaking his head to rid himself of his lethargic attitude. "Ruby," he called out, not really expecting an answer. Using the wall he stood and limped over to the door, seeking their power signatures. He could feel them, and Keroberrows, and Sakura, but Yue wasn't there. Eli sought harder, focusing his energy, and finally he found it, very faint, but there. "If they attack Sakura now," he whispered, "only Keroberrows will be there to defend her. His power alone is not enough to defend her from harm. I must find Ruby and make her realize her mistakes."

"What's with you Sakura?" Asked Madison as they sat down to lunch. "You haven't been acting yourself lately, are you still tired?" Sakura stared down at the grass.

"No, It's Yue." Li's eyes widened.

"What about Yue?" Madison continued.

"Today, before school, Tori and me went to pick up Julian and he wasn't answering the door. I went in and found him on the floor, we had to call an ambulance to come and pick him up." She decided to keep her dream a secret. "After school I'm going to go to the hospital with Kero and see him. Will you come with me Madison?" 

"Sure, I want to know too. Do you think Kero will be able to figure it out Sakura?" Rubbing her arm and shutting her eyes tightly the chestnut haired youth responded.

"I hope so."

"Yue..." The voice echoed throughout Julian's mentality. "Yue..." The moon guardian struggled to answer it. It sounded so much like Clow. Deep in Julian's subconscious Yue tried in vain to answer the voice calling his name but he could not make his voice work. "Yue..." It continued. "Yue...are you feeling weak?"

_"So tired..." _he sought after the voice.

"Yue...Why don't you just give up?"

_"No...not...Clow..."_

"Yue...Just sleep and let go."

_"No...I can't...Mistress..."_

"Yue..."

"Argh! Why can't he just give in and disappear?" Ruby yelled into the darkness at Spinner. "He won't give up!" She drove her fist into the pavement making a large hole in the hospital sidewalk.

"Maybe he wants to protect the girl." Spinner yawned and twitched his tail from his spot on the walkway.

"Why would Yue want that girl, why doesn't he give up and be with Clow? I don't get it." She narrowed her eyes. "I don't understand why he wants a new Master. I want to be with Clow but Clow wants to be with Yue and Keroberrows who want to be with the girl. It's not fair!" She knelt on the sidewalk.

"Don't worry, even with Yue we will still triumph. A weak Mistress and guardian are no match for us." Spinner stood up. "Keroberrows is a fool; I can surely take him down along with the boy and whosoever decides to help as well. We will surely steal the victory."

"Hello, we're here to see Julian Star. Could you please tell us where to find his room?" Madison and Sakura stood at the reception desk after running back to the Avalon household for Kero. The little yellow guardian was in stitches after trying to figure out what was wrong with his brother.

"Yes, let me see, a Star, Julian?" Sakura nodded. "Here we go, room 403, second floor." 

"Thank you so much." Bowing, she and Madison ran to the elevator and ducked inside, pressing the level two switch. "I hope we find out what's wrong with Julian."

"I think he's not drawing enough power from you Sakura, at least, enough to sustain him. Your powers are too weak yet for Yue to depend on." Kero sat in her hand as they got off the elevator heading toward room 403 keeping very still.

"What do you mean Kero?" Madison inquired. 

"I mean, Yue can't take enough energy from Sakura without making it impossible for her to change the cards, and it's been very cloudy lately so he hasn't been able to draw energy from the moon."

"Here it is." Sliding the door open Sakura was first inside. "Oh Julian..." She sighed. Lying in the hospital bed was Yue's barrowed form looking very exhausted and very sick, flat on his back with his left arm crooked to allow an IV unit to drip fluid into his body. He was barely moving. "What do we do Kero? He'll disappear if we don't do something!" Sakura was starting to lose control of herself. Julian hadn't looked that bad that morning.

"Hey kid, don't panic! All we have to do is transfer some of your energy to him." Just then Julian's form flickered between himself and Yue's.

"How do I do that Kero?" 

"I'm not quite sure. Try the key." Sakura nodded.

"Key of the Star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff, and shine your light, Release!" The small key grew into a large staff and Sakura held it close to her body as if trying to protect it. "Now what?"

"Um, hold it over him and, oh man, I've never done this before!" Tears began to well up in Sakura's eyes. 

_"I don't want to lose both of them."_ Madison put her hand on Sakura's trembling shoulder.

"Just, hold it over him and see what happens." 

"Okay..." placing the staff above Julian's chest she shut her eyes and willed something to happen. They stood, and hovered, for minutes until Sakura thought nothing was going to take place. Just as she was about to remove the staff she felt a substantial drain in her energy. Madison held her up as she stumbled and the baton shrank back into a key.

"Sakura?" Kero glided over. "You all right kid?"

"Yeah, is Julian?" She looked back at the sleeping teen. His color was a lot better. Slowly he revealed his soft brown eyes.

"Sa...kura?" He rotated his head and winced. "Where am I?"

"You don't remember?" He shook his head and closed his eyes a little.

"Tori and I came to pick you up for school and you had passed out so Tori called an ambulance. Now you're here at the hospital." 

"Why don't you rest some more Julian, you look awfully tired." Madison pulled the sheets up around the exhausted youth's shoulders. "I'm sure you'll feel better soon."

"We should go." Sakura whispered as Julian slipped back to sleep. "I think Tori said that Julian might stay with us because his grandparents are away."

"That's good," said Kero. "That will give us a chance to monitor Yue. We can't have him changing between himself and his barrowed form." The trio walked outside and noticed how dark it had become and Madison ran back inside to call her bodyguard to come pick them up. All of a sudden Sakura saw a dark shadow and felt a very strong force. When she turned to see what it was it had vanished.

_"What was that?"_

So how was this one? I'm running out of ideas so if you guys have any suggestions give 'em to me. ^-^ r&r

The relationship between Clow and the guardians that I'm trying to convey makes the guardians seem very childish, no? All fighting for a father's affection. If it seems that way then I'm writing what I'm thinking. Thanks to all that read and reviewed. 


	4. Answers

I'm so happy that people like my story. ^-^ Thanks for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors

"Julian's going to stay with us for a while. Dad's picking him up today. If you want to go with..." Tori left off and put his hand on Sakura's head. "He's leaving in a minute so hurry up." Nodding her head vigorously the emerald-eyed girl ran to the door to put on her shoes and trotted out to the car. It had been almost two days since the visit to the hospital and Sakura was anxious to help Yue in any way she could. They were off from school for the time being, until repairs could be done. There had been an ominous light and almost an entire wing of the school crumbled the night of Madison and Sakura's visit. It was only a week off so that the rubble could be cleared but free time was free time, unless you were a Cardcaptor. 

"Hey Sakura, you're coming too?"

"Yeah dad, if that's all right." She looked up hopefully.

"It's okay with me, Julian will be staying in the guest bedroom and I'll need you to watch him." He put the key in the ignition. "I've still got work and Tori's college wasn't destroyed so he still has to go to school." He backed out the driveway still talking amiably. Suddenly he laughed but then turned serious. "Do you know what could have happened to the school Sakura?" The girl was a bit put off at the statement.

"Um, no dad, why?" 

"No reason really, it's just that they say police saw a teenager at the scene and I just wondered if you may have heard your friends talking about it, that's all." 

"Nope, I haven't heard anything. _Or sensed anything..."_ She added to herself. _"I'll speak to Li later about it."_

"Now why did you destroy part of the school? I don't see how it had any correlation to our plans." Spinner smiled and waited for an answer.

"I was mad!" Ruby crossed her arms and glared at the dark wall. "Can't you understand that! I should have blown up the college."

"All this time is going to let that girl take us out. Don't you think we should move a little faster with our plans?"

"I guess," said Ruby in a board tone, "if it makes you happy." She turned to face him and grinned evilly. Spinner copied her smirk.

"Yes, it does." 

"Sakura! Open the door! I need to talk to you!" Eli was pounding on the door as hard as he could and almost hit Tori as it was opened. The college youth stared angrily at the short kid below him.

"What do you want?" Eli's voice became lower, turning into that of Clow's.

"It is essential I speak with Sakura." Tori made to shut the door but then pulled Eli inside.

"Okay, what's the deal? Something is going on and I want to know what, spill." 

"I'm afraid I can't do that right now Tori. I need to speak with Sakura; the matter is of great importance. Where is she?"

"Not here. She went to pick up a friend of mine. He's in the hospital and I think it has something to do with you. I want some answers right now!" Tori leapt for Eli's throat in a blind rage. "I won't let you hurt anyone else!"

"I'm afraid you've got it all wrong, my dear Tori." Eli held up his hand and Tori stopped in his tracks, falling to the ground unconscious. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid you can not know that I have been here, the time is not yet right. You will forget that I ever was here. Good bye, Tori." Kero had been watching from behind the staircase and flew out when Tori fell.

"Who are you!"

"My dear Keroberrows, I have missed you." Kero floated dumbstruck and then yelled out happily.

"Master! You're here? But why and how come in that form?"

"There's no time to explain I must get to Yue and Sakura." 

"Oh, then just come upstairs to the guestroom and wait, she'll be back soon and then you can talk. She's bringing Yue back too." Kero turned somber. "Master, I'm afraid Sakura can't support Yue. Her power is not strong enough and clouds have covered the moon, he's fading out of existence."

"I know."

"Julian, wake up. The Avalon's are here to pick you up." The nurse shook the youth's shoulder in an attempt to wake him. Eventually his lethargic eyes opened and he smiled.

"Thank you." The nurse grinned and got out some clothes.

"You can put these on and meet them down in the lobby. Feel better soon. Bye." After one last grin she left Julian alone. Getting dressed proved to be no problem though it took a lot out of him but he finally made it down the stairs.

"Julian!" Sakura shouted happily. "We're here to pick you up, are you feeling better?" She ran over to hug him and felt him slump into her arms a little and supported his weight, even though he was much taller. He staggered back and gave her a weak smile.

"Yeah, thank you for visiting me." Suddenly he lurched forward into Sakura and fell to his knees, his head resting on her shoulder, fast asleep.

"Poor Julian..." Sakura's father lifted Julian and carried the sleeping youth out to the car. Securing him in the back they began the silent ride home. Sakura looked into the back at him. Even in sleep he looked exhausted and weak. "Oh Yue." She pressed a hand against the window at the blue sky. They drove past the damaged school and turned into the driveway.

"Sakura, go upstairs and get the bed ready okay?"

"Yep." Running into the house she looked around quickly for Tori. He was sleeping on the couch. "Lazy." The young Cardcaptor sighed and continued up the stairs. She had barely gotten the bed ready when her dad carried Julian in and laid him on the bed.

"I've got to go back to work for a few hours so take care of dinner for me. I'll be back." He left and a few minutes later heard the car start up and drove away. 

"Hey Sakura!" Kero and Eli spilled out of the closet.

"What? Kero! What are you doing, Eli's right there! Don't tell me you can't see him!" She ran over and grabbed the hovering guardian.

"This is Clow Reed!" Kero pointed and did a flip out of his new Mistress' hands. "He came back as Eli." Kero turned serious. "Ruby and Spinner, Clow's newest creations, have gone wild. You are in great danger." Sakura looked puzzled.

"Yes you are so you must listen to me." Motioning to Julian's prone body Eli made the boy transform into Yue. "Yue, I command you to wake!"

"Yue..." the moon guardian heard his name called again but couldn't hear the rest of the command. It echoed many times.

"Clow?"

"Yue...command...wake!" The weak 'angel' still couldn't make out the entire phrase. 

"Wake?" He asked himself, confused. 

"Yue, I command you to wake!" The power of the phrase and the voice that gave it shoved Yue into wakefulness and the concerned eyes of his Mistress.

"It's Clow, I can feel him. He's close." Ruby turned in the air with her beautiful wings. "The time has come for us to reveal ourselves."

"Yes," Spinner purred. "We have become stronger. Where shall we draw her?"

"The park I think, wide open with many opportunities to strike. I assume she will call the boy. I presume that you can dispose of him?" Spinner twitched his elegant tail.

"Yes, as well as the girl and Kero. They should be no match for me." 

"Good, I will be talking care of Yue. Perhaps I can get him to join our side."

Yue blinked his heavy eyes and opened his mouth to speak but then quickly closed it. He closed his eyes and sat up shaking his head.

"Clow Reed..." He breathed. "How...did you get here?"

"Stay still my dear Yue, and listen closely, all of you. Ruby Moon and Spinnel Sun have gone rampant. They are bent on destroying all of you." Sakura was startled.

"Why! Why do they want to destroy me? Were you the one putting me through all those tests?"

"Yes and I am truly sorry that we did not get a chance to finish but now is not the time, contact Li and tell him to meet us here."

"Alright, I guess." She took up the cell phone and went to a corner to talk. Clow turned back to the guardians, Yue of which was on his feet.

"Yue, I am afraid that I can not make you stronger, draw on Sakura she is your only source of energy right now."

"But Master..."

"I am no longer your master now and I can not supply you with any power, you must trust me and draw from Sakura."

"She is not strong enough to provide me power and still function properly. If we are to battle Ruby and Spinnel how will she fight?"

"She is stronger, have faith in your new Mistress."

"Yes Clow, I will trust you." Sakura rejoined the group.

"He's on his way and he'll be here in-I sense something, a powerful source of magic." Kero transformed and twitched his ears.

"I sense it too, where is it coming from?" Sakura focused and closed her eyes.

"I can't tell, it's too far away." Yue looked towards the window.

"The park," he said calmly. "It is coming from the park. We must go."

"But what about Li?" Sakura ran to the window looking for him. "He isn't here yet."

"We'll pick him up on the way then, let's go." Yue and Keroberrows spread their wings and flew out the window.

"Wait; let me get my wings." She whipped out her staff and quickly called the Fly card. "We can't forget Li!"

"I'll get him then." Yue flung open the window and jumped out, Sakura and Keroberrows not far behind. Eli watched them disappear around the corner.

"Take care, Sakura."

So, um, how was that? I think I'm gonna write one more chapter to finish it off. Bye for now! ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

This might be the final chapter in my...interesting fanfic. Enjoy! ^-^v

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors

Yue sped over the dark streets; Sakura and Keroberrows following close behind. Already he could feel his strength ebbing. 

_"How am I going to protect her?"_ He spotted Li running down the sidewalk in an attempt to reach Sakura's house. Plunging downward he picked Li up and kept on flying towards the park.

"Hey! What are you doing Yue! Put me down, I need to get to Sakura's!" Yue almost lost his grip on the struggling boy's arms.

"Please, hold still. Mistress is following behind. We are going to the park; there is a strong power there."

"A strong power?"

"Yes, it is Ruby Moon and Spinnel Sun. They are there and waiting for us." Yue's cat-like eyes narrowed. "They are extremely powerful so be on your guard. If..." He swallowed hard. "If I should fail, please, protect Sakura for me." Li looked up into Yue's face, cold and emotionless as it had ever been.

"I will." They neared the park and the power signature grew stronger, almost overwhelming Yue and Li. Behind them, Sakura and Keroberrows faltered and stopped.

"Yue, Li! Wait!" Sakura called them back. "What are we to expect?"

"They are strong. Stronger then you can imagine. It will be a very difficult battle and none of us may survive." Yue gripped Li's arms tighter. "Mistress, you must stay out of danger, Keroberrows will protect you." Suddenly he folded his wings and dropped, flaring them just in time to prevent Li and himself from hitting the ground. Sakura gasped and followed.

"Yue! Don't do that again! You scared me, I thought you..."

"I'm alright Mistress, I didn't mean to worry you." He bowed his head and turned to walk into the park. "I will take care of Ruby, you two, Keroberrows and Li, fight Spinner and protect Mistress."

"Yue, let me fight with you." Keroberrows stepped forward.

"No, I will go alone." He spread his wings and flew into the darkness.

"They are coming." Spinner grinned wickedly. "Good luck." He ran off to meet Keroberrows and Li.

"Ruby Moon." Yue walked over to her. "Why are you doing this?"

"My dear Yue, you of all people should know. Join us and be free of that overbearing Mistress. You know you want to, deep down inside your soul." She spread her arms. "Spinner and I did the right thing and got away from Clow Reed. You should do the same, open your free will. Be with me."

"I can't do that Ruby, you know I can't."

"Why! Clow abandoned you!" She whipped out a knife of pure energy and glared at her 'brother'. "Come with us!"

"No, I'm sorry." 

"Then you will die! Just like your Mistress!" She threw herself at him and drove the knife into his side, only, it wasn't there. He had flown above her and was drawing an arrow, firing at her. "Arggh!" She screamed and dodged the blue streak, flying up to him, grabbing his shoulders. His eyes widened as he felt the tip of the knife enter his back, just missing his spine. Blood streamed and dripped through the air, collecting in a puddle beneath them. "I have won!" Thunder clapped in the distance.

"No," he gasped, "you haven't!" Shoving her away he threw an energy blast at her. Catching her shoulder, she veered away leaving Yue to recover a bit. She threw her knife away and used crystal shards instead. Yue dodged, but not fast enough, the shards ripped into his shoulder and chest making him falter and dive. His wings disappeared and he crashed into the ground. The pain was unimaginable, coming at him from all sides. He pushed it away and drawing another arrow he aimed and shot, striking her side. 

"How can you do this!" She cried. "Why are you fighting?" She fired an energy blast at him. He dodged and flared his wings forcing himself up into the air. Locking his hands with hers he forced her to the ground. Suddenly he felt his power drain and heard a scream echo through the air, Sakura. He let go of his enemy and tried to fly away but Ruby caught his arm. 

"Let me go!" Yue yelled and struggled, firing crystal shards at the anchor. One slashed her cheek and gashed her shoulder but she held on tightly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Yue."

"Sakura!" Keroberrows roared and fired a long stream of flame from his mouth forcing Spinner away from her unconscious form. Li was not far away trying to stagger to his feet and come to the large lion's aid.

"Sakura..." he whispered. He withdrew his sword and ran, yelling, at the Black Panther. He drove it deep into the feline's side and collapsed against it, falling unconscious. Spinner roared and leapt away, taking Li's sword with him. Blood was streaming down his pelt creating deep, dark rivulets in the luxurious fur. 

"You will die Keroberrows!" He lunged and sank his teeth into the tan neck making the lion scream with pain. Raking Spinner with his claws they both sank onto the ground. Rain had begun to fall and mingled with their blood making it stream into the streets.

She stood, looking over his barely lucid form, rain falling on his face. Blood seeped from under him and soaked his robes a crimson color, dripping from his mouth and staining his wings.

"I have won Yue. You can't defeat me and your Mistress is no where to be found. The boy failed and so did Keroberrows. You are alone." Yue struggled to get up.

"You..." He coughed and spit up blood, eyes blazing. "What have you done to her!" Staggering to his feet he created a weak energy blast in his hand. "Where is she!"

"Dead." Ruby said simply. "I'm sure of it, that Spinner has taken care of her."

Well, I guess I'm writing one more chapter. Sorry guys but I couldn't think of any more. r&r


	6. Chapter 6, original huh?

This is the last chapter I promise. Have fun! ^.^

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors

On with the story!

Yue threw the ball of energy and missed. Ruby watched the blue light fly past her and drive itself into the ground.

"Was that-humph-!" Yue had hurled his body at her and knocked her to the ground in one last attempt to rid the world of her terror. She kicked him and he landed, hard, on the pavement ten feet away. "You shouldn't have done that Yue. Now I'm angry." She strolled over and placed her foot on his bleeding chest. "Now you will join your Mistress in death!"

"Li?" Sakura asked softly to the rain. She spotted his unconscious form, as well as Keroberrows' and Spinner's. Painfully pulling herself up she peered through the torrent of water. They weren't moving. "Li! Kero!" She ran to them and pulled their heads on her lap burying her face in Keroberrows' tainted fur. Pulling her head up, raindrops mixed with her tears and streamed down her face. "Li."

"Mmm..." Li moaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Sakura..."

"Li! You're alive!" She threw her arms around him and he winced, jerking away.

"Be careful, please."

"Oh, sorry." She stopped and helped him sit up. "Kero's not waking up." Shaking his furry head a little she tried to get him to wake. Li stood up and limped over to Spinner to retrieve his sword. The huge cat was still alive and breathing, but barely.

"We're going to have a lot of work to do to patch these guys up." He murmured, deciding to get his sword later considering that that's what was keeping Spinner from bleeding out.

"Li-" Sakura was interrupted as a loud scream echoed through the air. "The dream!"

"What was that?" Li asked, afraid that he knew the answer.

"Wait here with Keroberrows, I need to go find Yue." She ran towards the direction of the scream.

"Wait! I'll come with you!" Li started forward.

"No! You wait here; I'll be back!" She disappeared into the darkness.

"Please come back Sakura."

"Mis...tress..." Yue gasped and ceased to struggle under the increasing pressure building on his chest. New waves of pain coursed through his body as he heard his breast bone fracture under the weight. "Please...don't hurt...Sakura..." he was losing touch with reality as Ruby pressed down harder, relishing the sound of bones cracking.

"So now you call her Sakura. Well, she can't help you now, she's dead remember?" Blood gushed down his chin as he coughed and choked. Blackness was settling over him and he waited for when it would finally be over.

"Stop it right now Ruby!" Sakura's strong voice brought Yue back into consciousness and the beautiful terror removed her foot. He lay, gasping and coughing, trying to force air back into his lungs. Sakura knelt by him.

"It won't be like my dream, and I won't leave you."

"You're...alive..." he swallowed and looked up at her, begging her to go. Instead she laid her hand on his chest and he gasped with the new ache it caused. Sakura willed her power into him and he felt lighter, not in so much pain. His eyes closed and he fell asleep, free from the battle. Sakura looked upward as the laughter began.

"You can't win."

"Where are they?" Eli murmured as he sought for Yue and Keroberrows' power signatures. "They were there a minute ago." Finally he found them, very faint, as well as Spinner's. Ruby's was the strongest one, and then he felt Sakura. He felt her hatred and loathing as well as her fear for Yue and Li and Keroberrows. "Good luck Sakura."

"What makes you think you can win this battle little girl? I am much stronger then you." The mocking laughter continued.

"I don't intend to lose." Sakura said in a low tone, just daring Ruby to make the first move. "I call upon the power of my star; ancient forces near and far, Shot card transform all your might and draw your power from my light. Release!" The card shone with an intense light and turned into the pink Sakura card. The Shot waited for a command. "Shot card, your target is Ruby Moon!" Shot turned and fired itself at Ruby; she dodged and slung an energy sphere at Sakura. Avoiding it she used the staff to call upon Jump. Leaping about she called on the Sword and slashed at Ruby, clipping a butterfly wing.

"No!" Ruby withdrew her wings and settled on the ground still trying to avoid Shot while slinging crystal shards at Sakura. One ricocheted off the ground near Yue's sleeping form. 

__

"I need to get away from him." She thought frantically, then she saw that Ruby was still fending off Shot and was unguarded on all sides. Sakura took the opportunity and struck, hard and fast. Screaming, the moon guardian sank to her knees, defeated. "You have lost, accept defeat and return to your barrowed form or die here and now."

"But, I can't lose. You don't understand." Tears welled up in the guardian's eyes.

"Return to your barrowed form now!" Regretfully Ruby transformed back into her other form. Blood ran down her body from more then one place. "Come with me." Sakura commanded and walked over to Yue. Imitating Clow Reed she forced him to transform back into Julian. The poor youth was soaked, torn and bloody from 'his' long fight with Ruby. Using the Float card she picked him up and returned to Li, Ruby following close behind. 

"Let's go home, Sakura." She nodded.

"Tori needs to know. Kero and Spinner are going to need to be patched up at my house. No one else can know about this." Commanding Float to pick them all up she used Fly to gain her wings. As they neared the Avalon household they saw an anxious Tori and Eli. She set everyone down and followed.

"Eli told me everything. Bring them inside." Once inside Eli used his powers to heal Spinner, Keroberrows and Ruby, Li would recover on his own. Julian's wounds, however, were too extensive to be healed all the way.

"I am very disappointed in you Ruby, Spinner." He looked down on their barrowed forms. Kero, back in his barrowed form, sat on a tired Sakura's shoulder while Li stood near by. "Look at what you have done. Don't you realize that you were going to kill Yue and everyone else? That behavior is unacceptable and you will be punished." His voice was calm and level, no one made any move to go against what he said. "I will not allow you to return to your true forms until I am satisfied that you two have learned your lessons." He looked to Sakura. "I am very sorry about what happened. Julian can be submitted to the hospital and no questions will be asked." Bowing to them all he left and took Ruby and Spinner with him.

"Julian..." he was lying on the kitchen floor so that blood wouldn't get on everything. Tori nodded to Li and Sakura. 

"Lets get him to the hospital."

"Could I please see Julian now? He got out of surgery at ten thirty." Sakura anxiously held on to Kero.

"Oh, you mean the poor boy that was in the car accident? Sure, he's in recovery, room 216." The nurse pointed down the hallway and gave Sakura a sympathetic look.

"Thank you very much." She bowed and ran down the corridor counting the rooms finally hitting 216. Entering the room she saw that another nurse was checking the IV drip and lines heading into his arm. She waited until she was finished and closed the door behind her, locking it. 

"He doesn't look so good." Kero stated. "Ruby sure did a number on him, Clow should have punished them severely for this one." She sighed and looked at the pale youth.

"Clow knows best. Oh Julian, I'm so sorry this had to happen to you." The sheets were only pulled up to his waist and she could see the white bandages covering his shoulder and chest. He was so pale and not moving at all save for the small but steady rise and fall of his chest. 

"Open the shades and let the moonlight in, it's full tonight." Kero fluttered over to the heavy canvas blinds and tugged on them. Sakura moved to the barrier, moving them a little bit so that the moon's gaze fell on Julian's waxen face and glinted of his glasses on the side table. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. 

"I'm a nurse, I need to check his temp." A voice said.

"Coming." Sliding open the door she allowed the nurse access. 

"Will he be okay?" Sakura asked quietly. The nurse slid the thermometer into his ear and waited for the beep.

"I think he'll be fine, just needs plenty of rest and a little time to heal." She wrote something on his chart and left.

"One hundred and two. That's pretty high Kero, don't you think?" The yellow 'teddy bear' had hid under the bed and was now sitting near Julian's head.

"Yeah, but I guess the nurse thinks it's alright. I mean she didn't freak out or anything. He moved." Kero flew behind Sakura's shoulder.

"What do you mean he moved?" Her answer came at that moment as Julian revealed his tired eyes and inhaled sharply as a wave of pain caught him off guard.

"Mm...where am...I?" He murmured and shut his eyes.

"You're back at the hospital. You were in a car accident." His eyes opened and he peered at Sakura as if trying to remember who she was.

"Sakura?" His voice was very soft and quiet.

"Yep, it's me."

"I'm so glad...you're...okay. I had the...strangest dream...you were hurt and I couldn't...get...to...you..." his voice faded away as he slipped back to sleep.

Tori walked across the college grounds and over to the tree that Julian was leaning against, holding his sides.

"How are you feeling?" Julian looked up and smiled.

"Just a little tired." He whispered. "But I'm fine." Tori put a hand on his non-hurt shoulder.

"You can always go home, you don't have to be in classes for another day." Julian shook his head.

"No, I can make it through the day." The bell rang and he walked towards the door. "See you, Tori." Tori spotted Ruby running across the grounds.

"I'm watching you, Ruby Moon."

Well, that's a wrap. Hope you all enjoyed it, thank you and don't forget to review! ^-^v


End file.
